


Keep your mouth shut, long legs.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Ryan has been having nightmares.





	Keep your mouth shut, long legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'll keep this short.
> 
> This is based off of Ryan and Shane's recent tweets about Ryan having nightmares where Shane dies.  
> This work is complete fiction, i respect both of the boys and their girlfriends (Whom i love!)  
> Buzzfeed, don't sue me.

Ryan woke up struggling to breathe.

Some of his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating, he was slightly shaking and his fast heartbeat wasn’t slowing down. He took a large intake of air before exhaling and starting the process once again, after five nights of repeatedly having nightmares, he had at least figured out a way of calming himself down afterwards.

At his side, Shane groaned and sat up on the bed to match his position.

“Hey.” He said sleepily, putting a hand on Ryan’s back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” He hated hearing his voice, rough and trembling slightly.

“This is like… the third night you’ve woken up like this, what’s the matter?”

“I told you I’m fine, Shane.”

Ryan could barely make up the numbers on the digital clock by his bedside table, but he was pretty sure it was around 3:00 AM.

The room was mostly silent, the only thing you could hear was the wind coming in through the window (Shane never closed it, since he was always weirdly warm) and Ryan’s faint breathing, which was back to normal.

“I know you don’t like to talk about these things Ryan but I think, since you’ve woken me up at least three times, that it’s only fair that you tell me what’s been happening.”

Ryan hated the way Shane’s voice was softer than usual, it’s been almost seven months since they officially started dating and yet Ryan isn’t comfortable with opening himself up emotionally. Not yet.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Shane, he’s his best friend and if someone was to know him better than anyone else, it would be him.

It’s just that he doesn’t want to be perceived as weak.

Somewhere, deep inside he knows his way of thinking is ridiculous, he knows sharing your emotions doesn’t make you weak or less of a man or whatever guys usually said in school.

But it’s been engraved into his head and he can’t escape it.

“Can we talk about it another day, Shane?”

“If that would make you comfortable, then yes.”

They both turn their backs away to go to sleep, Ryan knows he won’t get much of that.

Next morning when Shane wakes up, Ryan is already in the kitchen, drinking his second cup of coffee of the day.

They don’t talk about it.

* * *

 

A week passes and Ryan thinks his nightmares are gone, he’s finally able to sleep and function much better than in the last few weeks and his body isn’t as exhausted.

That changes the day they get back from recording in a location.

He wakes up at the usual time, this time with a scream.

Shane immediately turns on the lamp beside the bed and puts on his glasses in a matter of seconds, Ryan has his head between his hands and he’s mostly angry, at himself for having the nightmares and for having such strong reactions, and at Shane, because he can feel his hand in his back, caressing tentatively as if he knows that Ryan isn’t very fond of intimate touches like these.

_Of course he knows, he’s Shane. Why can’t you just fucking open up, goddamit._

“Stop.” He says, and he regrets it immediately because he doesn’t want Shane to stop, not really.

His boyfriend pulls his hand back and he sighs, rubbing at his eyes.

“Look, if you don’t want to tell me what the hell is going on with you that’s perfectly fine, but don’t blame me for trying to do something about it.”

He can feel Shane moving to turn the light off, he can’t do this to himself or to Shane anymore.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and Shane turns to him. He usually isn’t the first one to apologize when it comes to them, they’re both stubborn as hell but Shane hates conflict.

“It’s okay.”

Shane looks tired, he’s wearing an old, grey Buzzfeed shirt and Ryan feels suddenly calmer.

He’d been panicking over this, over becoming too attached or too comfortable around Shane.

What a stupid thing to worry about.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” He admits.

“I figured.” Shane huffs, smiling lightly. Ryan knows he’ll make this funny somehow, it’s his way of figuring things out. “What are they about? Sharks? Roaches? _Oh, better yet_ , aliens!”

“You die in all of them.”

Shane looks surprised.

“Well, damn.”

Ryan starts to speak before Shane starts smiling again, right now he doesn’t need the jokes or the sarcasm to comfort him, he needs to speak.

“They’re always about someone or something hurting you, and I just watch and I can’t do anything. Or don’t want to do anything.”

His eyes burn. He doesn’t cry.

He’s not quite there yet.

“That’s what scares me the most. That if someone, or even me, if I hurt you… would I do anything about it?”

_Would I be too scared to do anything about it?_

Shane takes off his glasses and puts them on the bedside table, Ryan watches as he pulls the cover on top of them both and turns to him.

“I’d like to think that you would do something about it.”

Ryan wants to say so much more, he wants to be honest for once and admit that he’s terrified of this, of Shane, of how close he feels to him.

But then Shane pulls him into his chest, and they lay down, and he can hear Shane’s heart, and he can feel every breath he takes.

“Go to sleep, you dumbass. I’m tired of you finishing the coffee.”

Ryan smiles, and even though he knows he has a long way to go, he thinks this might just work.

“Keep your mouth shut, long legs.”

It just might work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote anything like this! My take on Ryan here is very emotionally closed off, as you can tell. This was just a little character study for my version of Ryan.
> 
> Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated! (Just don't be mean, please.)


End file.
